


It'd be nice to have some friends

by WishaDream



Series: Control Shorts [2]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Companionship, F/F, Hanging Out, Housewarming, Insecurities, Jesse is a mess, Sad Memories, arish is probably OC haven't grasped his character fully, arish plays video games, bachelorette jesse, but he's still cute, introspective, jesse just wants some friends, jesse trying to make friends, jesse worries, spoilders for game and dlcs sorta, trying to connect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Jesse has Arish and Emily over to her new place.
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope, Simon Arish & Jesse Faden
Series: Control Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It'd be nice to have some friends

Jesse Faden hadn’t had friends in years. Not since her hometown had been destroyed and her brother had been taken by a mysterious organization.

But now that she was working at that organization she wondered if it was time for her to make some connections. Only problem was, most of her time was spent at work. And at work she was the boss, not really the person most people wanted to hang out with outside of the job.

She was reminded of this as she heard some of the office workers discussing plans to meet up for drinks after work.

_Is this just a coworker thing or are they friends outside of work?_

Back when she had been in school there had been kids she’d only hung out with at school. Her school friends. But the kids she’d considered real friends had been the ones she’d had over to her house. The ones she’d hung out with on the weekends when she was “off the clock.”

_Will I ever find those types of friends again?_

Was if even possible to find those types of friends at work?

Work was basically school for adults. No one really questioned if you called kids from school your friends back when you were younger. So why was it so weird to have friends you’d made at work? Not everyone was able to carry over their friends from their younger years into adulthood. Like Jesse, whose friends had all been—

_Let’s not think about that._

She hadn’t had time to make friends after that as she’d been so focused on finding Dylan. But now that she had her brother again, mostly, was it time for her to start making connections?

Some workers nodded as she passed, giving her a brief smile in greeting. But once she was past she heard them go back to their conversations like she’d never been there.

Of course they wouldn’t want her to join them. She was the director. She had completely skipped over the ability to make friends at work and gone directly to the stage where she was the boss who people went out for drinks together to complain about.

Arish was talking with someone else from security. Neither of them noticed Jesse at first as the other person updated Arish on their latest decorating choices for their apartment.

Jesse was surprised when Arish turned to her, showing he had noticed her approach, as he asked, “Have you found a place yet?”

She felt her face tighten with a frown. She wouldn’t call it a place, more like a closet. But it was enough for her.

“I did.”

His smile was bright as he inquired if she was going to be throwing a housewarming party. As he asked she noticed the other worker sneak off like they didn’t want to end up getting roped into the obligation of attending the boss’s house party. Jesse understood the feeling; she’d seen that episode of the Office.

“A housewarming party?”

Arish nodded. “When people move into a new place they invite people over to hang out and check out their home.”

”Oh. I don’t—I don’t know if I know enough people to have anyone over.”

“I’ll come.” Arish smiled brightly like the idea actually appealed to him.

_What kind of kid were you, Arish?_

Had he been one of those kids who had only had “School friends” and was completely oblivious to the fact that his friends never invited him to any after school activities.

She felt her heart ache with pity for young Arish, even though she didn’t know for sure if that was how life had been for him.

“You don’t have to do that, Arish.”

“Why not?”

She couldn’t think of any reason that Arish wouldn’t take the wrong way.

“I just figured you’d be tired of seeing me.”

Arish laughed, “No way. I don’t mind seeing you outside of work. As long as you don’t mind having me over.”

That seemed to have settled it as Jesse found herself texting Arish her address.

“I’ll see you-uh, then.”

He nodded, looking genuinely excited as he headed off to “brag” about the invitation to the other workers. They looked let out noncommittal congrats before hurrying off so they didn’t receive their own invitations.

  


  


“You okay?”

Emily noticed how stunned Jesse was after her encounter with Arish when she entered the board room.

“Uh yeah, I just…somehow I got roped into a having a housewarming party.”

Emily’s eyebrow lifted inquisitively. “How did that happen?”

“I was talking with Arish and--.”

Emily let out a sound like that was enough information for her to gather the full course of events, “So you finally found a place?”

“Yeah.”

“And you invited Arish over to see it.”

“Morel like he invited himself. I don’t know why, but he actually seems like he’s looking forward to it. Not that it’s anything great. It’s nothing more than a closet I pay rent on.”

Emily chuckled lightly, “I’m sure whatever you found is fine. Home is what you make of it.”

“I guess. But having a housewarming with only one guest seems weird. We might as well just go out for coffee and forget the tour.”

“Do you want me to come?”

Her heart fluttered for some unknown reason as she took a beat to take in Emily’s soft smile.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your place.”

“Really?”

This was even more unbelievable than Arish wanting to come over.

‘Yeah.”

“But isn’t it a little weird to show off one’s place?”

Emily’s eyes lifted to the ceiling as she thought for a moment, “When we were kids we’d invite our friends up to our rooms to show off the new toys we’d been given. Or to show off our new bedspread. Adults aren’t that different. Our toys are just bigger and more expensive. Like cars or TVs. And the rooms we once showed off are now houses with multiple rooms.”

“I guess. Well, if you really don’t mind, I can text you my address.”

“Do you want me to bring anything in particular?”

_You are enough for me._

“Uh, no. Don’t worry about it.”

And just like that she had two people coming over for an after work hangout.

_God, this is going to be awkward._

___

Jesse’s apartment looked even more Spartan when she got home that night. Knowing she was going to have company in it made her notice the flaws all the more.

The kitchen needed a deep scrubbing so she started there, working until the linoleum shone. Being the first room her guests would enter she wanted it to make a good first impression.

Vacuuming was the next thing to do as she opened the hall closet where she stored the device. Immediately she was accosted with all the boxes she’d stored in there as they tumbled out into the hall. Even the little she owned was too much for her apartment.

Grabbing the vacuum, she shoved the rest of the closet’s contents back inside. As she did she realized she would not be able to put Arish and Emily’s coats away in there. The only other option was to throw their outer wear into the bedroom. That’s what others did at their parties.

_Parties?_

The word made her scoff.

She was having two people over. Two people from work. That was hardly enough to classify this get together as a party. It was more like an intimate get together.

She started to hum a tune about parties only being intimate get togethers as she got to work pushing the vacuum around the small amount of carpet that covered her floors.

Arish was probably only coming because he was curious to see where the boss lived. He probably imagined some large, grandiose apartment with vaulted ceilings and marble pillars.

Then there was Emily who was only being polite.

They’d stay for five minutes, or however long one was expected to stay to be polite, then they’d come up with an excuse and head out. Back to their own apartments which she’d never see and they’d never come back to her place again.

“We paid our dues.”

As she shifted the couch out of the way so she could vacuum under it she wondered if she should move it to a different spot. There were two options, left wall, or right wall. Nix that. It only had the right wall. Left wall had its space taken over by the TV.

She didn’t really use the TV, it was mostly there so her couch wasn’t facing an empty wall. She’d had a painting hanging on the wall, but that just made it look like she was obsessed with the painting. Now the TV took its place, a far more accepted object to worship.

As she thought over her reasoning behind purchasing the TV she wondered if she hadn’t planned on having company over all along. Why else would she have cared so much about what her couch was facing?

_I think about things far too much._

Sliding glass doors lead out to a small balcony where she stored the bike she used to get to work. She felt no need to show off that “view” as she closed the blinds, immediately noticing how dusty they looked.

When she’d finished dusting them she moved on to the bookshelves that bookended her couch. On one of the shelves was a frame with an old photo of her and her brother. Seeing her brother reminded her how much she wished he was there with her now.

_God, I miss him. When is he going to wake up?_

She wished she could be sharing the task of cleaning with him now. If he woke up, no, when he woke up, they would find a place to live together. Somewhere with two bedrooms and maybe even a yard. A place they could live together like a family.

Family.

Friends.

Two things she hadn’t had for seventeen years. Sure she’d had coworkers she’d gotten along with, but she’d never felt connected with them. Not enough to hang out with them outside of work. Plus, she’d always used her non work hours to find information on the Bureaus’ whereabouts.

But here she was now inviting people from the Bureau over to her home. And they were coming.

_But only because of obligation._

They probably felt like they had to spend some time with her outside of work. But it wouldn’t last. It would just be one little visit then they would be back to being coworkers who shared the occasional moment of small talk before heading out to hang out with their actual friends.

_I need to stop this._

If she was going to throw her guest’s coats into her bedroom she needed to clean up in there as well.

Her bed was a mess, blankets and bed sheets thrown to the side as she never saw a point in making it after she got up. She was just going to make a mess again of it at night when she got back into bed. Let night time Jesse worry about realigning the blanket and sheets before falling into a restless sleep.

She made it then, as she wrestled the comforter into place, stretching it across the mattress. When she was done with that she cleaned up the floor which was covered with discarded clothes. Pants and shirts she peeled off her body after a long day, too tired to do more than let them drop to the ground before she flopped onto the bed.

Her mother would have scolded her. But she wasn’t there to judge Jesse for the bad habits she’d never fixed in childhood.

After throwing all her clothes into a hamper she moved onto the bathroom. It was a nightmare of a mess, far more than she wanted to handle. Congealed toothpaste. Clumps of hair. Dental floss remains. Mascara smudges.

“Nope.”

She closed the door, deciding dealing with the Hiss was a far easier task than cleaning up the whirlwind mess that morning Jesse had left in her rush to get ready in the AM.

The only thing left to clean up was herself as she spent the last half hour considering her outfit. She shuffled through her closet, all t-shirts and jackets.

_Should I wear something nice?_

The only nice thing she had was her Bureau suit. But that seemed too formal.

Could she wear the suit pants with the leather jacket?

_No. That’s stupid._

Suit jacket with jeans.

_That could work._

Should she wear a t-shirt underneath or her suit shirt?

No. Suit jacket and dress shirt would be too much business on the top.

Once she’d picked a t-shirt to wear under the suit jacket she decided on her hair.

A bun with bangs down in front?

Ponytail?

_Why am I making this so hard?_

Did it really matter how she looked?

_Why do I care so much?_

Was she actually worried how she looked to them?

Or was it only one of them she wanted to look nice for?

Before she could unpack that she heard a knock at the front door.

“Coming.”

  


  


Arish and Emily were both there when she opened the front door. Both smiled widely as Arish presented her with a package of toilet paper.

“For you. You can never have too much toilet paper.”

She thanked him, wondering for a moment where to put it, as she moved out of the way so they could get inside.

“Here, let me take your coats.”

She flopped the jackets over the case of 4-ply, Arish wasn’t skimping on his gift, before throwing both the jackets and the gift into her bedroom.

When she turned back Emily was holding out a potted plant to her.

“I remember you said you enjoyed talking to the plants at work. Here’s one for home.”

She smiled, thanking her as she took it.

_She actually remembered me mentioning that?_

“Thanks, Emily. I know just the place.”

She set it on the kitchen bar which was nothing more than storage since she did most of her eating over the sink.

Some nights, dinner for her was a head of lettuce she poured salad dressing on between bites. When she had them she’d pop a cherry tomato in every third or fourth bite.

After the plant was in place she gave them a quick tour of her home.

_So quick._

“There’s the kitchen. The living room.” She opened her bedroom door for a moment then closed it again as the tour ended.

“It’s so quaint,” stated Arish with a bright smile.

“You mean sparse. I just wanted a small place to chill at when I’m not at work.”

“No. It’s good. It looks comfy.”

Her eyes drifted over to Emily who was inspecting the bookshelves in the living room. Her eyebrows lifted as she pulled a book off the shelf.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to read this.” She turned back to show Jesse the cover, “It looks like you’ve read this a few times.”

The cover was worn and the pages dog eared. But it wasn’t because of Jesse.

“I picked up all those books at a library sale. I thought the shelves looked pathetic with only a plant and a photo frame on them.”

“Oh, okay,” she slid the book back into place.

Arish had moved to the TV stand where his eyes lit up as he let out an astonished, “Gamecube. You have a Gamecube!”

“Yeah. I had a few things left over from home. Things I didn’t sell. I had them shipped over. I just kept that for nostalgia’s sake.”

Arish didn’t seem to be listening as he shuffled through game cases, his excitement almost manifesting as a glow around him as he exclaimed, “Mario Kart. We have to play this.”

Emily didn’t react so Jesse gave a quick shrug, “I uh, sure, if that’s what you want. I have extra controllers since the neighbor kids would sometimes come over to play.”

“I’ve never played before,” stated Emily as Arish got the system set up.

Jesse gave her a reassuring smile as Arish handed out the controllers. Her heart ached as he kept a hold of the orange controller.

_Dylan’s controller._

She pressed her lips together as she felt her eyes water for a moment.

Arish sat between the women as the TV let out the signature greeting, “Mario Kart Racing. Woohoo!”

“I haven’t played this in forever,” the man was practically bouncing in his seat as he gripped his controller tightly in anticipation.

Emily looked overwhelmed just at the character selection screen.

“I pick two? Why?”

“It’s just—it’s just how this particular game works. Here, pick baby Mario and Toadette. They have some pretty good power ups for a beginner.”

“Power what’s?”

“Here, let’s switch,” stated Arish as he moved so Jesse could sit next to Emily.

Jesse pointed to the buttons on the controller as she told Emily what each one did. Emily only looked more overwhelmed as she nodded along like she was understanding everything.

“Didn’t play much video games as a kid I take it?”

“My parents deemed them a waste of time. And all my friends were more into card games like Magic and Pokémon.”

Once they had finished one race and Jesse thought Emily seemed to have the hang of it, she got lost in the competitive nature of Arish as they bumped shoulders while making turns, using their elbows to throw each other off as they made their attacks.

“That question mark box just blew me up,” stated Emily.

“Oh yeah, some of them are fake.”

“How do you tell the difference?”

“When you get closer they turn red.”

Emily let out a sound like she didn’t think she’d ever get this, but Jesse didn’t have time to think about it as her characters let out distressed cries as they were hit with a red shell.

“Oh, yeah, well take this,” she fired a shell at Arish as he passed, hitting his character as she and her drivers let out a cheer.

The two were neck and neck as they approached the end of the final lap. There was nothing left either of them could fire at one another as Jesse pressed her shoulder into Arish’s as they both raced to the finish line. As they crossed the numbers went up, Arish with first, Jesse second.

She let out a disappointed cry, falling back into the couch as her legs flew up for a moment to emphasize her defeated reaction.

“Good game, Arish.”

He smiled as they shook hands.

“What happened?” asked Emily as she looked back and forth from them to the screen, “My character isn’t responding anymore.”

“That’s because the race is over once there is only one player left.”

Emily let out a long exhale, “Oh, okay.”

“Rematch,” stated Jesse as she turned back to Arish.

He grinned as he selected Rainbow Road.

“I’ll sit this one out.”

Emily set her controller to the side.

Jesse followed her movements with her eyes as the woman got up, heading off to the side where she checked on the plant she’d brought.

_I’m being a terrible hostess. Emily’s not having any fun._

“Oh, come on!” called out Arish.

_At least he’s having fun._

“Arish, Emily’s not having any fun. I’ve never done a house warming before, what should I do? I don’t want her to leave.”

Arish’s mouth scrunched to the side as he made a tight turn, “Do you have any board games?”

“No.”

“Do you have snacks to set out?”

She let out a low groan, “I didn’t even think about it.”

Her mother had been right. Jesse was terrible at adulting.

Emily turned as Jesse leaned against the counter beside her. Her eyes dropped to the countertop as Jesse set the book she’d been looking at earlier onto it.

“I’m sorry you’re not having any fun. I really don’t know how to entertain people, I’m completely out of practice, and according to my mother I was never that good at it even as a child.”

Emily gave her a soft smile as she touched her hand briefly, “It’s okay. I got to try something new. Maybe if I spend more time at it I’ll see the fun in it.”

“You think?”

Emily laughed lightly, “No, probably not.”

They laughed together before falling back into a comfortable silence.

“I’m really glad you came over,” Jesse couldn’t look at Emily as she focused her eyes on a crack in the countertop. “I know it’s probably weird hanging out at the boss’ place, but I’m glad you still made the effort.”

“I’m glad you invited me. I would think you’d be tired of seeing me all day and want a break from me.”

Jesse lifted her gaze up to Emily’s face, “Oh no, that’s not the case at all. I love seeing you.”

Her mouth felt suddenly dry as she realized what she’d said, her eyes went back to the speck.

“I mean…”

_What do I mean? How do I make this not awkward?_

“I don’t really get to see you outside of work. I just thought it would be nice to see what you are like outside of the office. If you don’t mind sticking around we could talk, or you could read that book. I’d just like it if you’d stay.”

Her brow furrowed as she considered how lame her words sounded.

_Like that would make anyone stick around?_

“You have Beyond Good and Evil?”

Jesse looked back as Arish held up the game case.

“Uh yeah. It was…a friend of Dylan’s lent it to us. We never got to give it back.”

She bit her lip as she recalled the reason for that.

_The AWE._

“Jesse.”

Emily touched her hand again, her brow furrowed with concern.

She gave her a brief smile, “It’s okay. If you have to go that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay. Thanks for taking the time to come over.”

_Why does it matter to me if she stays or not? She’s right. I see her all the time at work. Is seeing her now all that different?_

Emily slid the book off the counter as she gave Jesse a bright smile, “Of course I’m staying. How else am I supposed to get a free meal out of you?”

Jesse laughed along with her, “I’ll order take out. What do you all want?”

Once the food was ordered she joined Arish and Emily on the couch. Arish had started up Beyond Good and Evil while Emily sat with her legs pulled up on the couch, book in hand.

As Jesse sat down, Emily lowered the book, “Listen to this…”

She started to read a passage from the book aloud before looking at Jesse, “Crazy, right? I mean, if any of that were true it would mean that--.”

Jesse smiled as she listened to Emily’s impassioned opinion. She didn’t understand half the things she was saying but she liked to listen to her talk. Liked to hear the way her voice rose when she got especially impassioned, or the way her words tumbled over one another as she hurried to get out all her thoughts at once before they piled up in her throat.

In the office when she got like this she would uncross her legs and lean forward, as if the words were propelling her out of her seat and it was all she could do to keep herself from flying forward with them. Now her hands joined her in her excitement. Usually she held a clipboard, was it something she only held onto to keep her hands from flying about the place. Without the tether her hands fluttered about her like butterflies, looking for a word to land on but never having a chance before Emily moved onto the next thought.

Eventually she grew quiet again as she went back to reading. When that happened Jesse would rest her head on her arm as she leaned against the back of the couch watching her. In the quiet she’d study the lines of Emily’s face. Watch the way her lips would move as she silently formed the words she was reading.

“Here.”

Seeing she wasn’t talking to Emily anymore, Arish handed her the controller.

“Your turn.”

Nodding she took the controller as she took over playing.

It reminded her of when she was younger, playing games with Dylan. They had several multiplayers, but they always preferred to take turns with the single players, like Metroid, or Windwaker.

Dylan would take the controller first, playing till he encountered a section that was too hard for him, a task that got him frustrated, then he’d let Jesse take over as she was “older and better at it.” It always made her happy to be the one he relied on to defeat the boss. The way he cheered when she dealt the final blow made her feel like a real life hero.

Her throat felt tight as she excused herself for a moment to head back into the bathroom. She ran the water as she let herself sob for a moment.

She had liked having Dylan rely on her, but when he’d needed her the most she had run away.

Now that she had him back…was he really back? Had she actually saved him? Or was the little boy she’d once fought Goombas with gone forever?

  


  


When she came out of the bedroom Emily was at the door putting on her jacket.

“Are you leaving?”

Emily gave her a reluctant nod, “It’s getting late.”

Jesse checked the time, realizing how right Emily was, “I didn’t even realize.”

“This was fun.” She sounded like she meant it.

_I don’t know how._

But maybe just sitting there with Jesse for company was enough interaction for Emily. Just being there to see Jesse having fun with Arish as they played there game. Being able to chat with Jesse between her turns.

It reminded Jesse of a couple she’d known back in Ordinary. The husband was a mechanic and would often work on his cars in his driveway. Though his wife didn’t have any interest in the hobby she would sit out in a lawn chair nearby, reading her magazine, or doing her nails. Occasionally she’d hand him a tool, or read something aloud to him from the magazine. It didn’t seem like much, but Jesse never heard the woman complain about her husband not listening to her or not spending time with her.

Was that how companionship was for people? Not having to do everything together, but just being there for each other in the moment.

_“I have everything I need right here, a car to fix, a beer to drink, and a beautiful woman who looks at me like I’m Hephaestus himself building chariots for the gods.”_

  


  


Jesse came back to the present as Emily opened the front door.

“See you at work.”

Emily smiled as she looked back, “See you at work, Jesse.”

Then she was gone.

Jesse found herself staring at the door long after she had left as her heart ached with a longing for her to come back. But the door remained closed.

Turning she was reminded she still had company as Arish’s mouth scrunched with effort as he did his best to keep his character alive. A cry from him a moment later told her he’d failed.

“I’m going to head to bed, Arish. Go ahead and finish up the level if you want.”

“Okay, thanks,” he didn’t look away from the screen as he gave her a quick wave before focusing completely on the level.

In her bedroom she got ready for bed then slid under the covers.

When she was younger her blankets were always a tangled mess as sleeping Jesse tended to kick her legs. Even grown up Jesse had had a habit of pushing her blankets to the foot of the bed as if her legs had tried to escape without her during the night. Now that she was at the Bureau her blankets remained pristine so that if she could just slide into them at night as if they’d been freshly made that morning.

Thinking of the contrast of her blankets she was reminded of how different her life was now. How different she was. And yet…and yet she wondered if she’d truly changed. If she was still that lonely girl trying to find her place in the world.

Sure, the bureau felt like home to her. And yes everyone that worked there had had strange encounters like her or had unique ways of seeing the world, but did that really mean she’d found the place where she could make friends, form lasting connections.

Arish and Emily had both come over, but that could have been because they felt obligated being her heads of staff.

But if Arish only thought of her as a boss would he have been comfortable enough to get lost in a video game.

It could happen, but did that really make them friends?

_No. I’m reading into this too much._

Arish had probably been the type in college who often woke up at an acquaintances apartment. It didn’t matter to him where he laid his head at night, he felt comfortable everywhere.

And Emily…

_I really wish she had spent the night._

They could have had a sleep over.

_Do adults have sleep overs?_

Could have stayed up gossiping or braiding each other’s hair. Could have chatted about their teenage celebrity crushes and spent hours talking about their favorite movies and how they’d shaped their lives.

But she hadn’t stayed and it was best not to dwell on it. She didn’t want to drive herself crazy pondering all the what if’s or what does it mean?

And yet she found herself falling into a restless sleep as she considered if Emily had actually had a good time and if she would ever come back again.

____

Jesse let out a long yawn as she curled her arms up around her head and stepped out of her bedroom. The yawn turned into a surprised yelp as she realized the TV was still on and Arish was sitting on her couch playing the game.

“Arish?”

He let out a grunt of affirmation.

“You never left?”

“You said I could finish the level.”

“Yeah, that was seven hours ago. It’s morning.”

It looked to take him a moment to register that before he paused the game and looked at her, “What?”

She pointed to the blinds, “It’s morning. You’ve been playing all night.”

His eyes widened as he looked from her back to the window and then back to her, “It can’t be. I was just—there was,” he motioned to the screen as if something there would complete his thought, “Oh. Oh!” he touched his head as if an idea had just come to him, “Do you think this Gamecube is an AI? I completely lost track of time.”

Jesse wore an amused smile as she folded her arms, “No. I just think it’s normal video game tunnel vision.”

She watched him perform a few large blinks to rewet his dry eyes.

“That would explain why I’m so tired. And why my eyes burn so much. I haven’t gamed this hard in years.”

“Why don’t you take the Gamecube with you?”

“What?”

“You can have it.”

“If I take it then what will we play when I visit?”

She looked at him for a moment, wondering if he’d meant to say it that way.

Seeing her reaction he let out a quick, “Sorry. I guess I assumed this wasn’t going to be a onetime thing. That we were going to hang out regularly, like a weekly game night or something. I had fun and I thought…” his words trailed off like realizing his misunderstanding had made him sad.

“I did have fun.”

“Then the problem is you don’t want to have the burden of hosting. That’s fine. But I have other systems at my place so we could just keep this here in case you ever want to host again.”

_Does Arish really want to keep hanging out with me?_

“You don’t mind hanging out with your boss?”

Arish laughed lightly, “You make it very obvious you don’t want us to think of you as the boss. And with how many times you’ve saved my life, you’re more than a boss to me. You’re my hero.”

Jesse felt her heart clench as she recalled her youth with Dylan playing games together.

“I’m no hero.”

Arish’s smile grew, “That only makes me want to hang out with you more. You’re a humble hero. That’s what I like about you, ma’am. And if you’re okay with it—I’d like to hang out with you more.”

Jesse pressed her lips together as she considered his words. Before she could say anything Arish let out a wide yawn that he was barely able to cover with his hand.

“Well, as your…”

_Boss. Friend. I don’t know what to call this._

“Concerned Jesse--.”

_So lame._

“I’m ordering you to stay here and get some sleep before you try and head home.”

Arish looked only to disagree with her for a moment before exhaustion made him nod.

“Agreed.”

“I’ll get you a blanket and pillow.”

When she came back Arish was already sound asleep on the couch. She put the blanket over him then stepped back with a smile.

If Arish did only think of her as a boss there was no way he would feel comfortable enough to sleep on her couch.

_Right?_

Polaris flared reassuringly.

Seeing Arish sleep made her realize she didn’t have to look far to find friends. She already knew people with eccentricities like her own. People who knew and believed in the paranormal. People who wouldn’t judge her for her past. People who had accepted her in spite of it.

She had found her people and they had accepted her.

Smiling to herself she thought aloud, “It’s nice to have some friends.”

Arish let out a little “hmm” as if affirming the thought.

___

Bonus Content

The next day at work Arish bragged about his time spent at Jesse’s place, making it sounded as grand as if they’d had a huge party.

Emily looked amused when Jesse joined her in her office.

“What?”

“I take it you haven’t run into Arish today?”

“No. I just saw him.”

“Then you must have heard how he’s gushing about his time spent at your place.”

“I know. The way he talks about my apartment makes it sound like I live in the Friend’s apartment.”

Emily chuckled at the reference before turning her attention to a file in front of her.

Jesse bit her lip.

_Might as well mention it._

“Arish got the idea into his head that our hanging out wasn’t going to be a onetime thing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He thought we’d make a weekly thing of it. Said we could take turns hosting. I don’t know your feelings on it--.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Emily was cool. She kept her eyes focused on the page as she wrote a note on it.

Jesse was not cool. Her palms were sweating and she ended up holding her hands against her jeans.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it. Arish will probably realize it’s not a good idea and find an excuse to bale.”

“Why?”

She lifted her eyes, making Jesse’s pulse quicken as they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Why—why not? Who wants to spend their weekends hanging out with their boss?”

“I do. You’re not like other bosses, Jesse.”

She let out a light snort, “Arish called me his hero.”

“You are that.”

Jesse’s jaw flexed in discomfort.

“But you’re more than that as well.”

_Could you elaborate?_

But she didn’t as she returned her eyes to the file.

“I hear Arish also spent the night at your place. I didn’t realize that was an option.”

Jesse felt her face flush as she stumbled over her words for a moment, “It wasn’t—he didn’t really—he just got lost in the video game and didn’t realize how late it was till I got up in the morning.”

Emily looked amused as she closed the file. “I guess that could happen. I wouldn’t know as I was only invited to a few sleepovers and always left before the night was done.”

“Are you the type that doesn’t like sleeping in strange places?”

Emily’s lip curled, “No. It was more like I kept getting caught in places I wasn’t supposed to be. I always wanted to know what skeletons people were keeping in their closets. What secrets they hid away where they thought no one else would look.”

Jesse laughed, “So you got kicked out.”

“Yes. I supposed you could say that. Eventually even the parents decided they didn’t want to have me over.”

“I’m sorry. You can explore my place as much as you like. Not that I have much to hide.”

“No?” Emily’s eyebrow lifted, “not even in the bathroom whose door I noticed was firmly shut.”

Jesse’s mouth scrunched before Emily let out a light laugh. She joined her before Emily went back into Head of Research mode. But for a time at least it was like they were just two friends on the job.

As Emily caught her up on what her team had been working on Jesse heard a tune play at the back of her mind. A soft song about friendship in all its forms and how nice it is to have someone in your life. Someone to call friend.

_Video games, you pass me a note. Sleeping in tents. It’s nice to have a friend._


End file.
